New beginnings from the old
by dreams-come-real
Summary: Kyoya and Mori's old friend has arrived to Japan after living in America for six years. She comes back and fights to make Kyoya how he was before his father forced him to compete with his brothers for his father's business and Mori and Kyoya both realize their feelings for her that had never left them. Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please don't hate this! Remember to rate and review and please tell me what you think about this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing series of the Ouran high school host club**

**Please enjoy :D**

* * *

Kyoya rummaged through his bag once more, cursing under his breath as he looked for the keys to lock up the host club's room. He smiled, thankful when he found his keys and he locked the door without another thought as he finally made his way home. He had decided to walk home today instead of calling his driver to relax him from his overwhelming thoughts. His father had said that an old friend of his was coming tomorrow and he couldn't figure out who it could be.

"Senpai!" he heard a small voice call out and he turned around to see a small girl a year younger than him holding out a small present wrapped extravagantly in her hands, "It's for you," she said smiling and he slowly took it from her hand and smiled at her as he moved his glasses closer to his tired eyes.

"Thank you," he said kindly as he turned to walk away again and hoped that no more distractions would come about on his walk. He stuffed the present into his bag and continued as darkness slowly descended on him and the street lights turned on.

After a half hour of uneventful walking he reached his gated mansion and went inside the gates and into his house. No one was up and he made his way over to his room on the Thursday night. He knew he was supposed to be at Tamaki's preparing for the club's activities tomorrow but he just didn't feel up to it. He climbed up the stairs and entered his room and didn't bother to turn off the light as he just collapsed into his bed and placed his glasses on his night table.

He lay on his side and rolled over and hit something but he just thought that it was a pillow and he held it in his arms and fell asleep.

When he woke up the sun was streaming in and he glanced at his clock. He sat up startled at the late time and rushed around his room to ensure that he wouldn't be late for school. He didn't understand why no one woke him up and when he reached to grab his glasses of the nightstand he glanced at his bed and saw a body of a girl laying there. He screamed uncharacteristically of him and the girl woke up and glanced around frightened. Her straight blonde hair hung in tangles low on her back and she was in a pink tank top that showed off her slim frame. She turned to face him and her eyes were a bright sea foam blue and she smiled happily when she saw him.

"Kyoya!" she screamed as she jumped off the bed and hugged him tightly and he didn't know who she was, "I didn't know that you were here! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!" she went on and he noticed that she barely made it past his shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly as he glared icily at her but she didn't look fazed.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Fable Williams," she told him and he froze and inspected her closely. She did have the same blonde hair and small ski hill nose, but the Fable that he knew was ten and living in Boston, not standing in front of him in his room. He stared at her dumbfounded before he patted the top of her head and walked out of the room to where his father would be working.

He knocked on the door lightly and waited for an invitation to come in and he was surprised when his father came and opened the door himself.

"Father do you think you can explain why-"Kyoya asked

"Fable Williams is in your bed?" his father finished as he let Kyoya walk past him, "Her father arrived today from America and he's living here now with his family for a few months. I thought you were staying at one of your friend's house and they arrived late last night before you arrived home so I let them stay here." He told him as he returned back to his desk.

"Why was she in my bed?" he asked

"I thought that you were going to be at your friend's house for the night. Is it really my fault Kyoya?" his father asked him and he sounded bored of him already so Kyoya left and headed back to his room to get his bag and laptop.

He entered the room and Fable was still there, she had fallen asleep on his bed again and he went over and tucked the blanket in around her and patted her back before heading off to school again. He smiled as he left his home and stepped into his car as his chauffer held the door open for him as usual.

When he went to school he saw Tamaki and tried to walk away before he was noticed but Tamaki glanced his way and quickly appeared beside him.

"Hello," he greeted him and hoped that the boy would leave him so he could focus on the girl who once again captured his mind.

"Kyoya! I was so worried! You didn't make it to my house last night and I didn't know where you were! So I planned it all myself! It's all about commoner food today! It's going to be so yummy! I hope Haruhi brings something yummy!" Tamaki said as he continued to go on about his horrible idea but Kyoya just tuned him out and walked to his class with Tamaki following him .

"Where were you last night?" he finally asked and Kyoya turned to glance at him.

"Home," he answered and continued walking but Tamaki kept pestering him.

"Why? Do you now want to spend time with me? I'm your friend!" Tamaki wined,

"My father's friend has come back from America to do business here." Kyoya lied and Tamaki dropped the subject as he took this as a reasonable answer though he could probably tell that he was lying.

"Now Kyoya please tell me about the girl who was at your house last night." Tamaki said as they entered their class.

"What?" Kyoya asked as he froze and stared at his friend's face.

"Mori saw a girl at your house with her father so tell me about her." Tamaki demanded and Kyoya just shook his head and walked away. He had forgotten that Fable had known Mori, his neighbor, as well.

* * *

**Please remember to rate and review and I'll update ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the alerts I have been getting! Here's another chapter for you guys please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Senpai are you ok?" Kyoya heard a voice ask and he didn't even have turn away from his laptop to know that it was Haruhi.  
"I'm fine," he answered and continued to work. Mori stated at him curiously and shrugged but he pretended not to notice.  
"Senpai what is this?" one of the twins asked and he turned around to see the two of them eyeing the wrapped present that was sticking out of his bag, "can we open it? Who gave it to you?" they both asked simultaneously Kyoya took a breath to calm himself before answering.  
"It's from one of the girls who frequently requests me," he answered and the twins looked at each-other doubting his quick response.  
"Are you sure it's not from that girl Mori mentioned?" they asked and Kyoya glared coldly at them and everyone jumped away from him.  
"Kyoya is scary!" Honey cried out as tears sprung to his eyes and leaped into Mori's arms. Kyoya smirked and turned back to typing of the computer as everyone stared at him curiously.

"No, it's not from her," Kyoya said after a few moments of echoing silence, "It's probably holds no importance at all and was just supposed to be a kind gesture," Kyoya brushed it off like it was nothing but he knew that he never usually got gifts from anyone usually, especially clients. It had rattled him and had left him with uncomfortable feeling inside his chest.

"Kyoya are you OK?" Tamaki asked him and Kyoya smiled at him warmly.

"Of course I am, I'm just going to go home early to study for our exam tomorrow," he said as he stood up and left the host club without saying good-bye to anyone else.

For the second time in the chilly month of February he walked home from school. He dismissed his driver and continued by himself and lost himself in his thoughts. He did have a smallest of intentions to study for the exam but most of all he just wanted to make sure that the girl he had found in his room was real. How he had missed her! Six years of hearing nothing from her but a few scattered post cards of places she had visited.

When he got to his home his maid opened the door and he walked in briskly and headed for his room to study. When he opened the door he saw a lump lying on the bed breathing deeply. He froze slightly as he stared at Fable but slowly headed to his desk and worked quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

"Hello Kyoya," his father said as he poked his head through the door.

"Good evening father," he responded and waited to what he had to say but when he didn't respond Kyoya asked, "Why is she still asleep?"

"She went on a run today and the jet lag is still getting to her," he answered matter of factly and Kyoya nodded and glanced at the small girl from the corner of his eye.

"Did they come here just for business?" Kyoya asked

"Not only for business, her brother is getting married later this month," he answered and Kyoya tried to remember who her brother was. His name was Ryu and he was a few years older than him. He had broken Kyoya's finger when they were little and he used to throw balls of mud and dirt at his face. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to marry him.

"Hello?" he heard a small groggy voice asked and he and his father both turned to glanced at Fable.

"Hello dear I hope that we didn't disturb you," Kyoya's father apologized and Fable shook her head.

"No its ok, I should probably get up now anyway. What are you doing Kyoya?" she asked him and Kyoya stiffened momentarily before controlling himself.

"Studying," he answered and his father nodded before leaving the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"No," he answered, "I'm perfectly capable of studying by myself,"

"You never used to study this much," she commented as she stared over his shoulder at what he was doing, "What happened?"

"I got my priorities straight, now I need to focus, you can sit but please don't make any unnecessary movements," Kyoya said as he smiled up at her devilishly and she smiled sweetly back at him.

"Kyoya you might be the only person I know who could work themselves to death," she joked and he chuckled softly to himself.

"Fable, how much did you manage to study while you were in America?"

"Less than the pile that I see on your desk right now," she answered as they both laughed quietly.

"Right, now I need to study so please Fable, no talking. Do you think you can manage that?" he asked seriously

"We'll see," she said and he smiled.

* * *

**What do you think? Please rate and review :D thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys and girls! Ladies and gents :D this is the third chapter of this story :) please don't hate but please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Hello Mori," Kyoya greeted as he walked into the host club. Mori nodded in return and Kyoya wished that he would just say something.  
"Have you seen Fable yet?" Kyoya asked innocently and Mori nodded slightly as he tried to make his way to Honey and Kyoya followed the tall fellow.  
"Did she give you a gift?" Kyoya asked and Mori turned and gave him a questioning side glance, "you know what I mean." Kyoya told him and Mori stared at him for a moment.  
"Yes," Mori answered and he turned away again. Kyoya nodded and get a strange feeling rise inside him but he couldn't place a name on it.  
"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled as he jumped into the air as spun around, "What do u think of the theme of Arabian nights for Friday? Fabulous isn't it? Imagine it! Flying carpets, magic lamps... AMAZING!" Tamaki squealed and Kyoya sighed drowsily. He had stayed up till four in the morning finishing his homework and he just wanted Tamaki to disappear for a few days.  
"I'll get around to it," Kyoya promised and his strange friend grinned.  
"Haruhi! He likes my idea!" he sped off on search of the poor girl. Kyoya shook his head and went to sit at his table with his laptop before he had to start hosting the annoying girls that came for his cool presence.

"Alright everybody! Get ready!" Tamaki chimed and everyone took their positions as they waited for the door to swing open and after a few moments it did. Girls streamed in looking for their familiar hosts and Kyoya sat as a few girls gathered around him and giggled.

"Hello Kyoya! I heard you had a visitor at your hose," one of the brave girls asked and Kyoya smiled an unnaturally sweet smile and nodded.

"Yes, just an old family friend and her father. He works in the makeup industry and let's just say that his products are simply spectacular," Kyoya answered and the girls smiled at him and nodded so fast that he wondered how their heads didn't fly off their small necks.

After a couple hours of hosting Kyoya was beginning to tire and was glad that most of the girls headed towards the other hosts. He slumped down in his chair when no one was looking and closed his eyes momentarily as sleep threatened to take over his body.

"Hello princess, what brings you here?" he heard Tamaki's voice ask at someone who must've been new.

"I'm just lost, I might be in the wrong place, I'm sorry," he heard a small voice say and he turned around and saw Fable standing in front of Tamaki who was holding her hand close to his lips. Kyoya smirked but couldn't turn away.

"Oh hello Mori!" he heard her call out and he saw Mori smile slightly at her and Kyoya turned around, "Kyoya! Hi!" he heard her yell and he smiled slightly to himself but he didn't know why.

"Kyoya I've been looking for you!" she cried out as she made her way towards him quickly, "Kyoya you fell asleep before I could give you your present," she explained as she dug through her purse and she pulled out a small book that resembled a photo album. She handed it to him and beamed and Kyoya held the delicate fabric book in his hands.

"Thank you," he whispered in shock and he looked up at her in surprise and realized that her smile was so beautiful; he finally understood why Tamaki seemed to make it his mission to make every girl smile for him.

"Fable," Mori said as he came up and greeted her, she smiled at him and waved and Kyoya was surprised when he thought he saw a flicker of a smile. Odd; Mori never used to do that. He shrugged and turned back to his work even though he knew that Fable wasn't going to leave him alone.

"What are you doing there Kyoya?" she asked innocently and the twins crept up behind her.

"Yeah what are you doing Kyoya?" they asked slyly as if they were trying to mock her. Fable jumped slightly in surprise and the twins beamed at each other; a new toy. Kyoya shook his head at that thought and looked up at the twins.

"Working," he answered and the twins stuck out their tongues but hid when Kyoya glared at them, "You tend to spend a lot of money, I'm having trouble keeping up with it all,"

"Poor you," they muttered together and Kyoya turned back to his sleek black laptop and Fable took a seat next to his.

"Do you want to come to my father's when you're done?" Fable asked and Kyoya shook his head regrettably.

"I have to study," he told her and she nodded sadly, "Mori can go with you," and Mori and Fable nodded, "I'll see you some other time," and she smiled brightly again.

"You can come tomorrow! You have to! Please?" she asked as she jumped up and grabbed his hands with hers. Kyoya nodded in surprise of her reaction and watched as she skipped out of the room with Mori and Honey following closely behind her.

"You just let her go?" Tamaki whispered in his ear and Kyoya jumped slightly by the sudden sound of his voice.

"I need to study and you know why," Kyoya told him but Tamaki just shrugged and ran to Haruhi screaming when he saw the twins harassing her again. Kyoya sighed and turned back to his laptop but didn't type anything. He just stared at it and finally opened a window that showed him Fable's family's events and occurrences. He knew that there was something that she hadn't told him.

* * *

**Is he already in love? Wow that was quick, I don't know though... maybe he's just a good actor? I'll try to update more then I have been. :) please remember to review and rate and whatever else you want to do :P hehe but please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this is the fourth chapter! :D please enjoy! I'll try to be updating as much as I can! I promise! Here is Kyoya and Fable :) Setting: Fable's dad's house... well like the living room/dining room/ study place... Fable is outside with Mori by the way who lives near the house. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kyoya sat patiently at Fable's father's mahogany table. He waited patiently as he went through his notes for his studies.

"My apologies Kyoya, she seems to be taking longer than expected," Mr. Williams commented in his rough voice as his navy pinstriped suit brushed past Kyoya's arm.

"It's no problem sir don't worry," Kyoya said as he stared up at the tall man but saw no remorse in his eyes, just cold blood anger, "What is she doing sir?"

"Mori's teaching her some martial art nonsense or something," he said as he shook his head in disgust. He walked over to the bay window and stuck his head out, "Fable! Get in here! Now!" he yelled and then leaned away from the window. He nodded at Kyoya but Kyoya just sat there holding his composure to make sure no shock was showing.

"Sir-"

"You know Kyoya you are exactly like your father, nothing seems to surprise you. I'm sorry about my daughter, she has the attention span of a peanut," he went on and on about her but Kyoya just tuned it out and nodded every once in a while in attempt to show he was listening. This man was one of his father's most important business partners, he couldn't anger him.

"Where is she?" he asked and Kyoya wondered if he was talking to him.

"Sir I can always come back at a more appropriate time. Sir?" Kyoya asked calmly trying to keep himself emotionless.

"Hold on a second – Fable! Get in here NOW!" he shouted at the window and cursed as his head banged the rim when he quickly pulled himself in. Kyoya heard the frantic pace of falling feet heading towards him. How fast she could run.

"Yes father? Oh! Hi Kyoya! I'm so sorry Mori was just-"

_SLAP_

Fable crashed into the marble counter holding her red and quickly bruising cheek. Kyoya jumped up and Mr. Williams looked unfazed by the tears that flooded his daughter's eyes. Kyoya always knew that Mr. Williams was aggressive and forceful but he didn't know that he actually hit his children.

"Mr. Williams that is completely unacceptable," Kyoya declared while withholding the urge to smash a chair into his face.

"I know Kyoya; she should have greeted up both politely and apologized formally, I am so sorry, Fable?" Mr. Williams asserted as he shoved Fable towards Kyoya and she almost tripped over her feet.

"Mr. William in all due respect that is not what I meant," Kyoya claimed as he held Fable an arm lengths away from him in his hands, "In all due respect Mr. Williams I am certain that my father being in a partnership with a child abuser would not put him in the greatest of moods. Imagine what it could do to my father's business, wouldn't you agree Mr. Williams?" Kyoya smirked as he watched the elder pale slightly but he shrugged and turned away.

"Fable we will talk about this later," he said but Kyoya shook his head to the male's back.

"She'll be staying with me unless she makes other arrangements. I'm sorry Mr. Williams but after this display I do not feel comfortable even entering the home. Don't you agree Fable? We must leave immediately, maybe even call child services, the choice is your Fable," the all-powerful Kyoya declared.

"Farewell for now then Kyoya, and send my greetings to your father for me," Mr. Williams said emotionless as his eyes gazed at Fable angrily. She cowered away from him and Kyoya dragged her to the door.

"Kyoya take me to my mother's," Fable whispered and Kyoya nodded unsure of where she could be.

"Where is she?"

"Maybe at home, I know where it is,"

"Doesn't she live with your father?"

"Oh no, he's trying to divorce her but she's refusing to sign any of the papers, she claims that she's pregnant again but I don't think it's true," Fable said as Kyoya helped her into his waiting limo, "She hasn't seen my father for at least four months and stomachs completely flat!" Kyoya couldn't help but laugh slightly and Fable glared at him.

"I know your being serious, now where does she live?" Kyoya asked as he moved his glasses farther up his nose and he smiled at her. He truly felt sorry for her but why hadn't she sent him a postcard or a letter in the years he had missed her. He had tried to write to her almost every week but he felt as if she returned almost a complete stranger. The only thing that made him feel like this was real and not one of his dreams of her was that her hand was firmly placed in his and it wasn't made up of air.

* * *

**So there you go :) I'll update soon! remember to review, review, and if your still bored after that review!**

**Reviews greatly appreciated and I know that like..over 200 people or something like that are reading this so far... review more please! :)**

**Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so my apologies... I know I haven't updated for a while but here you go :) I've just been super busy lately so this is what I got done in the hour of spare time I had so please enjoy :)**

* * *

Kyoya watched silently and watched Fable carefully out of the corner of his eye as they slowly approached the address she had supplied him. He hoped that she had told him the truth as they approached a place where he knew a certain commoner folk lived. He closed his eyes and he could almost imagine Tamaki next to him as he dragged him to another outing with Haruhi. He pretended to mind even though secretly he was glad that Haruhi kept Tamaki's mind busy.

"Fable, are you sure you live in this building?" he asked as he stepped out and glanced at the familiar apartments and glanced at the one Haruhi was hiding in.

"Yes, my mother has lived here for a few months now," Fable answered as she climbed the steps that led to a frail looking white door. She pulled out a key and opened the door quietly and Kyoya stood at the door as she went inside.

"Are you coming in?" Fable asked as she eyed him from the small living room area. Kyoya stepped in and slowly made his way towards her. He sat down on a small wooden chair and watched as Fable fluttered towards the kitchen; every now and again she would slowly graze her cheek with her fingernails and Kyoya would fill up with anger at the thought of her father hitting her again. He despised how she just seemed to accept it, as if it happened daily.

"Kyoya, do you want some coffee or maybe something to eat?" Fable asked politely from the kitchen and Kyoya stood up and made across the room to the kitchen.

_Commoner coffee, commoner food, _he thought feeling disgusted but replied casually; "Coffee would be fine, anything to eat would be superb,"

"Great! Does chocolate cookies sound good? I made them yesterday and they're amazing! It's from my mom's old recipe that was her grandmother's and the secret ingredient is cinnamon!" Fable babbled and Kyoya noticed something was slightly off.

"Are you ok?" he asked as his eyes bored into hers and she stepped back slightly as if taken off guard.

"I'm fine, absolutely perfect; I couldn't be better," Fable answered and he knew that her words were covered with lies.

"Fable," Kyoya answered as he took a large step closer to her with their chests nearly touching and his head leaned in close to hers, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing trust me, my father's just been angry about the divorce. Please Kyoya it's nothing," Fable pleaded but Kyoya just shook his head and rubber her shoulder.

"Does your jaw hurt?" Kyoya asked and Fable gazed up at him confused.

"What? My jaw?"

"Yes, you just got hit, does you jaw hurt? I want to make sure it's not dislocated or anything serious. Hopefully it'll just bruise," Kyoya answered as he slowly lifted her head off so he could get a better look at her face.

"Kyoya!" an elder woman's voice cried and he jumped away and released Fable.

"Ma'am," Kyoya greeted as he went over and shook her hand.

"Are you staying for dinner? Fable makes fabulous dinners! You simply must stay!" The woman half begged as her worn blue dress swayed from side to side over her small body.

"My apologies but I must get home, I'm falling behind on my studies and I've already bothered Fable enough today. Have a lovely day Mrs. Williams," Kyoya said and he turned to Fable nodded his head to her as a goodbye as he made his way out of the small apartment and closed the door behind him. He entered his limo and drove away in silence and didn't bother to look back even though he knew Fable was staring out the window at him.

* * *

**Kyoya expressing feelings? What has gotten into him? :P Please remember to review because I know a lot of people are reading this and are just leaving without reviewing so I'm begging you *picture me getting down on my knees, hands clasped in front* please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so sorry it took a while to upload. I've been super busy but here you go guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You just left?" Tamaki asked Kyoya as they sat alone in the club room during lunch. The other club members were hunting for where Haruhi was hiding. Kyoya was glad that Fable hadn't gone to this school like she was supposed to; he didn't want to run in with her here.

"She's still the exact same person, she didn't change and yet I feel she did," Kyoya said and he still had no clue why he was bothering to tell Tamaki his feelings, he still didn't even know of his for Haruhi yet, foolish prince.

"And you just left you coward!" Tamaki yelled at him and Kyoya looked at him full of shock but quickly composed himself. Tamaki was just being dramatic, he didn't really mean anything with his anger, "Did you try to talk to her or did you just go on about her father? You need to treat ladies like a princess, like glass, not like dirt!"

"I would never treat her like dirt," Kyoya retorted with a deep fire burning in his eyes and Tamaki leaned away from him shivering from the sudden dip in the temperature.

"You get what I mean Kyoya, treat her like a princess," Tamaki whispered as the club door opened and Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai entered with the twins dragging Haruhi by her arms into the room.

"She didn't want to come!" the twins moaned together, "All she wants to do is study!" they whined as Haruhi struggled hopelessly in their iron tight grasp.

"I'm going for a walk," Kyoya said with no expression in his voice to hint his emotions and the club members all stepped away from him. He stepped out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him. His shoes felt too tight, his tie felt too tight, his expensive silk uniform felt tight as he tried to pull it away from his body. He felt clammy and he began to pant as he entered the unforgiving sun. His long walking strides turned into a sprint as he tried to get away even though he knew it was no use.

He collapsed in the shade panting and clasped his aching chest. Kyoya sat there patiently as the cars passed him without a second glance and the people who walked by him didn't notice his out-of-place uniform. He lay on the ground and shielded his face from the sun as he just lay there and took in all the sounds.

"Kyoya?" a voice said above him a few minutes later and he knew instantly that it was Mori. Damn him, why did he follow?

"What?" Kyoya growled as he slowly sat up and stared at the tall member.

"Look over there," Mori-Senpai whispered as he pointed towards a small café on the corner of the busy intersection. Kyoya squinted his eyes and saw Fable wandering around aimlessly with who must've been her brother.

"Did Tamaki talk to you Mori-Senpai?" Kyoya asked as he continued to stare at her. She looked like a goddess.

"He didn't have to," Mori answered and Kyoya nodded as he slowly stood up and wanted to run after her as he watched her turn the corner out of his sight, "Come," Mori ordered as he started to trail Fable. Kyoya stood there frozen and Mori came back and unceremoniously picked him up and swung him over his strong shoulder. Kyoya couldn't hide now, not with everyone staring at him like a freak.

"Put me down now Mori," Kyoya demanded but Mori refused and he carried along and quickly they caught up with Fable. She was wearing a pink tank top with white butterfly's covering it, a jean skirt, and pink ballet flats. Her hair flowed down her back into soft curls and she was beginning to tan a rather appealing shade. Yes this was his Fable, always perfect.

"Fable," Mori called out in his soft yet rough voice and Fable spun around and saw the pair. She smiled and Kyoya blushed, embarrassed that Mori was still carrying him.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" Fable laughed as she walked around Mori so she could see his face. Kyoya stared right at her and used one of his hands to hold his slipping glasses into place.

"I got tired of walking so Mori-Senpai carried me," Kyoya answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mori he can walk," Fable said as she looked up to her tall friend and he smiled down at her and slowly placed Kyoya back on his feet.

"What are you guys doing? Don't you have school?" Fable asked and Kyoya saw her brother step out from a store and stare at them.

"We're sick," Mori answered and Kyoya just stood there dumbfounded, how much could Mori speak in a day before he went in to overload? He hadn't talked this much since he, Fable and Kyoya had played together in each other's gardens.

"Of course you are," she giggled and her brother Ryu walked determinedly towards them.

"Fable, who are you talking too?" he asked as he stared down Mori and the furious Kyoya. Kyoya knew that Ryu remembered him and probably Mori too. No one seemed to forget about Mori. Unlike Kyoya, he was unforgettable.

"You know exactly who we are, don't try to pretend you don't Ryu," Kyoya said sternly and Ryu smirked at him.

"Your attitude hasn't changed much has it Kyoya. Mori… hi," he said as he looked up at a glaring Mori who just nodded slightly. Kyoya smiled slightly and Fable stood there in silence and didn't understand the rivalry that went on between the three boys; Kyoya and Mori on one side and Ryu on the other, perfectly ready to rid Fable's life of their opponent.

"You don't change at all do you? How long has it been? Five years? Four years?"

"Six years I believe and that obviously wasn't long enough. So who is the unlucky bride?" Kyoya asked and Mori rested a hand on his shoulders, gesturing for him to stop. This obviously wasn't the time and place for this to take place and hopefully none of their father's clients were here to see this… situation.

"The beautiful, lucky, and the most ravishing bride in the world is Dai Hoshi, a famous Japanese model," Ryu said proudly as he stood up a little straighter.

"Ah… didn't she have a scandal with someone in your father's office? Trying to keep her silent by marrying here are you? Very strange for now a days but effective I guess if you're pretty," Kyoya commented, his voice showing no emotion or feeling.

"You calling me _pretty_?" Ryu asked and Fable smirked a bit and Kyoya knew that she was on his side and that his assumption was correct. Their father was so predictable sometimes.

"Well there are many adjectives to describe you and pretty being the most positive. I wouldn't waste the word handsome or intelligent on you," Kyoya answered as he saw Ryu ready to swing at him but with Mori right beside him he felt no fear.

"Ryu don't you think we really must be going?" Fable asked innocently as she looked up at her older brother, "Dai won't wait forever for you, she insists on a new dress for the wedding dinner. Maybe I'll see you there Kyoya, Mori, it would be nice to see a friendly face," she said and her brother clenched his mouth shut and stormed away, "I'll see you later guys," and she smiled back at them as she ran to catch up with her brother.

"Kyoya," Mori said and Kyoya knew his childhood friend wanted to go back to Hunny.

"Let's go," Kyoya said as they walked together in silence with Mori's hand resting softly on his shoulder.

* * *

**There you go :) Hope it was long enough for you :) I'll try to upload sooner :) Please remember to review! Thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was vacationing a lot. Here you go!**

Being bombarded by questions was never Kyoya's favorite past time. Especially when it was the eccentric Tamaki that was asking them relentlessly. Tamaki couldn't believe that Mori and Kyoya knew each other for years. Fable was the person who had brought them together though so when she left their friendship wasn't as steady.

"I believe I had already answered that question Tamaki," Kyoya answered as he fidgeted in an armchair as he gazed around his best friend's room. It always surprised him how simple the room was; pale green walls and a small lounge area with a large bed a few feet away that was covered with white sheets made from silk. A simple mirror masked the entrance to Tamaki's extensive closet and Kyoya couldn't see any pictures of Tamaki's life before he arrived to Japan from France and nothing was out of place.

"I know you, you'll say whatever you think is right. Do you really want to go Kyoya?" Tamaki asked as his eyes bore down through his glasses and reached his cold dark ones.

"Yes," Kyoya breathed out and Tamaki nodded and smiled.

"There you go! See it wasn't that bad!" Tamaki cheered gleefully and Kyoya felt a shudder run through him. He would have to be in the same room as Fable's father and brother for hours! They would be the worst torture chamber he could imagine! But then again… he would also be with Fable, and Mori wasn't that bad either.

"Here," Tamaki said as he rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a blue and gold broach in the shape of a butterfly, "A gift," he said smiling and Kyoya froze as he stared at the beautiful treasure.

"I'm capable of buying a wedding present Tamaki," Kyoya said as he shoved Tamaki's hands away from him and stood up to leave. He didn't know why Tamaki had called him over. Did he just assume that he could find a better gift? Kyoya shook his head but a surprisingly strong hand grabbed his shoulder and Kyoya turned his head slightly and glared at Tamaki.

"It's not for Dai silly," he said grinning and reluctantly Kyoya took the broach and placed it in his pocket.

"See you tomorrow Tamaki," Kyoya murmured and Tamaki nodded and let Kyoya show himself out as usual. Kyoya knew his way around the mansion though sometimes he dreamed of getting lost in the halls that seemed to be endless at times.

He exited the building and stepped swiftly into his waiting limo and once seated, the limo driver made his way back to his home. He climbed out of the limo quickly and jogged up to the entrance and swung it open to find it empty. His father was probably out with clients and his brothers were most likely out with Ryu. Kyoya went quickly to his room and collapsed on his bed and fortunately sleep overtook his tired body.

**I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yup, I know, its late. Sorry but its the summer and I've been insanly busy. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"Kyoya you know when the wedding is right? You know where everyone is meeting? There's going to be peanuts in some food so warn your father for me and the happy couple don't want any plates. You're listening to me right?" Fable asked as Kyoya nodded his head even though he knew she couldn't see him through the phone.

"Yes, we're meeting at six at your father's manor in the ballroom he has set up in the yard and don't worry about my father and his pickiness. We will not bring any plates. Anything else Fable?" Kyoya asked warily as he scribbled down the notes roughly in one of his notepads that he carried around with him.

"You are coming right, you and Mori?" she asked and Kyoya held in a sigh.

"Of course," Kyoya said and Fable fell silent momentarily.

"Are you alright? You sound stressed? Too much school work or something bothering you Kyoya?" she asked and confusion mingled inside him.

"I'm always like this Fable," he answered

"Huh," Fable said, he could tell what she was thinking, how much he had changed during the time he was without her. When she was here before he was carefree and never stopped laughing and now... he was a fortress painted grey that no one dared to enter, "I'll see you at the dinner then. Good bye Kyoya," she said

"Bye," he said as he hung up and placed the phone gingerly on the table. He spun around a couple times on his desk chair and the motion almost caused his glasses to slide off his nose.

"Are you okay senpai?" he heard a voice say and he looked up and saw simple Haruhi staring at him. He had forgotten that he was in one of the school's many libraries.

"I'm fine," he said as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"Is it about the girl who arrived a few weeks ago? It's strange, you and Mori are both acting so differently now that she's here," Haruhi commented though Kyoya wished that she didn't.

"Is this really your place to speak Haruhi? You know very little about me and my past after all," he said and his words didn't seem to affect her or if they did she didn't show it.

"Even Tamaki didn't know her but Mori did. You seem to leave a lot of things untouched Kyoya and they surprise a lot people when they resurface again, "she said and Kyoya paid more attention to her wise words. Maybe he could tell her about Fable.

"Mori would be better at explaining it to you," Kyoya said, turning away from her once again, "I have to study,"  
"He barely talks," Haruhi said bluntly and Kyoya nodded knowing what she meant about Mori.

"Fable, the girl, is a childhood friend and six years ago she went away and now she's back. Mori and I lived close together and we were childhood friends with her, anything else?" Kyoya asked coldly hoping Haruhi would get the message. _Leave_.

"She seems like more than a friend, you paid so much attention to her when she was in the club room," she commented

"I didn't expect her to come back when she left," Kyoya murmured, "I felt like that if I looked away she would vanish and fade into the air,"

"She must mean a lot to you then,"

"Well, her father is the head of one of the companies that –"

"It has nothing to do with her father does it?" Haruhi interrupted him and Kyoya stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't know what you mean," Kyoya said, "I have to study so please leave Haruhi. Good bye," he said as he turned back to his desk and started to open one of his books and pretended to skim through its pages littered with random terms and facts he had already memorised.

* * *

**There you go :) I hope that made up for the long break and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks :) Reivew are welcomed and encouraged :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this or has reviewed! Thanks :) Sorry for taking awhile to update again. It's been a busy month. Well here it is, the new chapter!**

* * *

Kyoya finally let himself come to his senses as he slowly awoke from his slumber. The sunlight peaked through his pale blue curtains and he knew what day it was. It was the day of the wedding. The day he would see Fable again. Over the last few days that he had seen her he had grown confused about how he felt about her. He knew that when they were little Mori had always told him how one day Mori would marry her and somehow now, after all those years, Kyoya was beginning to feel jealous over them.

He slowly climbed out of bed and went through his closet to find his school uniform that was neatly ironed and hung up for him as usual. He slid it on and placed his glasses back on his nose as he went downstairs to grab some breakfast even though he didn't feel hungry yet. He was too nervous to feel any hunger at the moment.

Kyoya's mind kept coming back to the talk he had had with Haruhi in the school library. He hadn't been able to study for his tests after that and a pit formed in his stomachs as he thought about what his dad would say if he saw a failing grade on a single test. Quickly Kyoya snatched up his books and forgot about the breakfast he was beginning to crave. He ran out of the front door and into the waiting limo.

He spread his book sand notes out in front of him and began his memorization though he knew there was no point. There was no possible way he could remember any of it. He sighed and closed the books once again and gazed out the window as he watched his beloved city go by him.

When he finally got to the school he climbed out the limo and made his way towards where Tamaki and the twins were standing with their arms around Haruhi's shoulder's. Tamaki was yelling at them as the twins smiled a devilsh smile as Haruhi just shrugged and began to walk off. None of them noticed Kyoya as he stormed past except Mori whose watchful eye had been following him for the last few days.

Kyoya went and sat on the library steps and waited for class to begin before he had to go and write his tests. He waited and waited until finally class began.

"Are you ready son?" his father asked as he straightened his tie. Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose to insure that they would stay in place as he nodded. How could he not be ready when his father expected him to be? They walked in together as his brother's had already been to the ceremony with Ryu. Of course Kyoya hadn't been invited but his father had gone back to get him and his mother. Kyoya had been nervous the whole time though his father had been all smiles and laughter.

As he entered the ballroom the first thing that caught his eye was Fable talking to her father. Though she stood rather stiff and looked rather irritated, her father was smiling and glowing at the union of his son and his mistress. It sickened Kyoya.

He made his way to where Mori was standing with his family when he heard a the soft, lovely, beautiful voice he knew all too well call out him.

"Kyoya!" Fable called out when she saw him and he heard her frantic feet run towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and he slowly relaxed in her arms.

"Hello Fable," he said politely as he removed her arms so people would stop staring at them.

"I knew you would come! Ryu said that you wouldn't come but I knew you would I just knew it!" she gleamed and Kyoya smiled down at her. She was as beautiful as ever. It took his breath away just looking at her.

* * *

**I'll try to update faster next time. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long! Blame school! Here is the new chapter and please remember to review :) thanks to everyone reading this! I'm so happy with its success even if reviews seem low ;) love ya!**

"I knew you would come! Ryu said that you wouldn't come but I knew you would I just knew it!" she gleamed and Kyoya smiled down at her. She was as beautiful as ever. It took his breath away just looking at her.

"I wouldn't miss this," Kyoya said, it's to imperative for you, he thought in his head but didn't have the guts to say it out loud. He froze unsure of what to do until Fable clasped his hand and pulled him towards the middle of the ball room where couples were waltzing happily.

"Remember the last time we danced?" Fable asked as she held onto Kyoya as they moved gracefully along the dance floor matching each others steps perfectly.

"You couldn't stop stepping on my feet," Kyoya said smiling, "It was raining and you refused to come in because you couldn't hear the music from a near by park inside the house. You wouldn't come in until both Mori and I danced with you,"

"We came back in soaked and our parents tried to figure out where they went wrong with us," Fable laughed a and it reminded him of the bells he sometimes heard at christmas time, "I love it here with you and Takashi," Fable said and Kyoya couldn't believe his heart stuttered when she said the word love. She didn't mean it, he had to tell himself, she's just likes it here with you and Mori, not just you.

"I should go say hi to Mori too," Fable said when the song ended too soon, "I don't want him to feel lonely," and like that she was off and he walked out to the sides where his father was congratulating Ryu.

"Kyoya! I'm over here!" he heard a voice hollar across the room and Kyoya turned around slightly and saw Tamaki running over to him and he relaxed, "I didn't think you'd be here!"

"Of course I'm here Tamaki," Kyoya said as his dear friend hugged him, "You know Ryu?"

"My dad knows his father," Tamaki said, "Ryu is just mean,"

"And yet didn't your dear dad offer to pay for their honeymoon?"

"To get in their good side... As if either of them have a good side," Tamaki murmured and Kyoya just let the subject drop.

"You see Fable?" Tamaki asked and something ran through Kyoya.

"You gave me a wedding present when I was at your house," Kyoya said, "and you said it wasn't a wedding present,"

"it was for Fable," Tamaki said "but maybe your taste would suit her better, I don't know her,"

"Your a lot like her," Kyoya said though it was a simple observation. They were both loud and slightly ridiculous sometimes... Well for Tamaki it was most of the time.

"You have it on you then?"

"it's at home," Kyoya sighed and wondered if he has enough time to sneak off and then sneak back here again.

"Give it to her later," Tamaki said flashing his smile, "Where is she anyway?"

"With Mori, she though he might get lonely,"

"Mori's here too? Let's go see him!" Tamaki begged as he clamped onto Kyoya's arm as dragged him though the crowd and bumped into a girl in white when Tamaki flung him into the direction of Fable.

"Excuse me," Kyoya begged as he helped the lady up and froze when he saw her face. It was Dai.

"What you do to my bride?" a rough voice demanded that could only be Ryu's and Kyoya wished he has just stayed home as he was dragged up by his collar. Ryu did not look pleasant when he was about to foam at the mouth and Kyoya didn't feel very good at all.

Please remember to review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Sorry it took almost a month to update :/ I'm horrible I know. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Hello Ryu," Kyoya muttered as he felt his feet dangle and wished that he could touch the ground. His collar was digging into his neck as Ryu lifted him higher if the ground.

"What you do to my wife?" Ryu asked again as he leaned in till inches separated them.

"Nothing," Kyoya sighed as he gasped for a breath. The music had stopped and he knew everyone was looking at them.

"Brother!" Fable shouted angrily as she pushed through the crowd with Mori following close behind her, "Brother let go of him!" She begged as she jumped up and grabbed one of Ryu's arms and dragged Kyoya back to the ground.

Mori marched over and placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder which made him then pale from fright and the whole scene reminded Kyoya of when the were kids. Things didn't seem to change at all when Fable was around.

"Kyoya I think it's time for us to leave," Kyoya heard a stern voice say and he turned his head slightly and saw his father glaring down at him.

"Father!" Kyoya exclaimed in surprise and buried his anger underneath and prayed his eyes didn't betray him, "yes of course father,"

"No you can't leave yet!" Fable begged but Kyoya shrugged slightly but smiled.

"I'm sure he'll visit you soon Miss," his father told and she nodded. At least she still knew not to question his father.

"Are you okay though?" Kyoya asked her quietly as his eyes darted between her and her father.

She nodded; "I'm living with my mom right now until some things get sorted out," and he smiled once as again and waved at Mori before his father dragged him quite unprofessionally away.

* * *. *. *. *. *.

"Kyoya what was the display of foolishness?" His father hissed when the reached the parked limo.

"Father I swear I didn't mean to do anything," Kyoya said, "It was Ryu! I didn't mean to bump into-"

"No excuses son,"

"But father!"

"No son!" he cried out and then slumped back into his chair, "Look where yours going next time," he muttered and Kyoya nodded though his father wasn't looking at him anymore.

* * *

Ill try and update sooner. Thanks for the support!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, yeah I know I'm taking longer to update. Forgive me. School is taking its toll and I'm going to try to update whenever I can. Sorry for the long breaks and please enjoy this new chapter :) thanks to everyone who is reading this!

* * *

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled as he ran into Kyoya's room and shook Kyoya awake, "Come on! Lets go to the market!" He begged as he jumped on the bed and Kyoya rolled off. He awoke, startled, and reached his hands around trying to find his glasses.

"Tamaki it's Saturday isn't it?" He growled as he found them and stood up, "what time is-" he spun around and saw Mori, Honey and Fable standing by the door peering in at him. Kyoya blushed slightly and turned back around when he realized he was shirtless and he quickly slipped on a blue shirt that dangled from his desk chair.

"What time is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he cursed at him and himself in his head.

"About eight I think, right Mori?" Tamaki asked and Mori nodded. Kyoya sighed and collapsed back into bed.

"I'm going back to bed, bye Honey, Mori, Fable, and get out of my house Tamaki," Kyoya added as he slid his glasses off again.

"Please come Kyoya!" Fable pleaded quietly and Kyoya snapped his eyes open.

"Fine," he murmured and slid back up and stood up, "but everyone get out so I can change. You too Tamaki," he said as he pushed Tamaki out and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door and slipped on a paid of jeans and replaced the blue top with a pale yellow one. His wrapped a blue scarf around his neck and his brown jacket fit snug against his slim body. He tied up his runners and opened the door and saw his friends waiting for him. They were all laughing and joking though he didn't know what about.

"Kyoya!" Fable smiled as she ran up to him and dragged him towards everyone, "lets go!" And they all climbed into Tamaki's limo. They were driven away with Kyoya squished between Mori and fable with honey and Tamaki sitting comfortable across from them.

* * *

Hey yeah I know this is short but I just wanted to get something up. I'm going to try to update either today or tomorrow again since its the long weekend so think of this as 1/2 of a chapter. Please forgive me and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks :) 3


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys and ladies :) this is the second half of the chapter that I posted yesterday! Yes I know it's a bit late tonight but school is takin it's toll! So many tests and labs due! Anyway here it is and please enjoy :) ill try to update ASAP but unfortunately I can't gaurentee any promises. Anyway like always ill try my best.

I don't own anything and the only character I made were Fable, Ryu, and Dia.

Thanks :) please enjoy!

* * *

The limo felt cramped with Fable right next to him and he tried to make himself small. On his right was Mori and he tried to keep himself in the middle as much as possible. It was a difficult task because of the tight turns he driver made.

"Where are we going?" Kyoya sighed in the dead silent car. He didn't know why no one made a noise.

"The market near Haruhi's house of course!" Tamaki cheered and Honey smiled. Mori nodded and Fable laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What time did you wake her up at?" Kyoya asked Tamaki

"Maybe six or seven... It must've been seven..." Tamaki said as he tries to recollect his thoughts.

"What?!" Kyoya growled but closed his eyes. When he opened them a second later he was back in control of himself. "Why did you wake her up at seven?"

"She wanted to come too!" Honey said, his eyes dripping with sweet innocence.

"Stop talking Kyoya I'm trying to sleep," Fable whispered and he was sure he was the only one who coils hear her. Her nose was right by his earlobe and her lips grazed his neck slightly when she moved them to speak. A shiver ran down his spine and he hoped she hadn't felt him shake. Mori glanced at him curiously but then turned away to gaze out the window.

"Ahhhhh the market!" Tamaki yelled with glee after a half hour of silence in the car as honey and Fable took their naps peacefully. Kyoya slid his arm off of Fable when he readied he had wrapped it protectively around her subconsciously. He blushed slightly and was glad to escape the car when the door opened and sunlight burst in.

* * *

Thanks for reading 3 ill try to update ASAP!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people still reading this! Thank you so much and I'm really sorry for the wait and I'll try to make a Christmas chapter too during my school break so hopefully there will be to chapters for this month :) again I'm really sorry for the long wait and now here is the chapter :)

I do not own or have anything to do with the makings and the producing a and the creation of ouran highschool host club!

Thanks and please enjoy ;)

* * *

The market was too crowded for the day and there were too many people and too many wild dogs running in and out of people's legs. Kyoya sighed and tried to look interested as he counted down the hours till he could go home and sleep.

"Come one Kyoya! Look at this!" Fable said as she grabbed his hand and led towards the stands full of stuffed animals and small bracelets, "aren't they gorgeous?" She asked them as she slipped one with small red beads on her slight wrist.

"It's pretty," Mori murmured as he snuck up behind then and Fable beamed. He handed the cashier a few bills and walked away before Kyoya had a chance to observe what was happening. As Fable smiled at Mori's gift to her a feeling rose through him that he had never felt before and he couldn't quite tell what it was. Hatred? No he couldn't hate Mori. So what was it then?

He sighed internally and follows Fable and the other as they made their way quickly from one stand to the other.

"Tamaki can I go home soon?" Kyoya whispered when they had distanced themselves slightly.

"Of course not!" Tamaki pouted and ran off to Honey who was resting on Mori's shoulders as usual.

"Where are the twins?" Kyoya mumbled as he glanced around their surroundings and out of the corner of his eyes he saw them sprinting towards him with their mischievous looks on their faces.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short ill post the Christmas one soon and it'll be longer. Thanks :) X


	15. Chapter 15

Super long A/N:

Hi people! Yeah I know... Another update that is long over due but in my defense... Even though school is over I still have to study and I have 2 huge exams right after the break. Anyway here we go! A Christmas special! :) and hopefully ill get around to a new year special too ;)

Here is the latest chapter. Thank you to everyone who was reviewed - especially Vivian G (guest) who reviewed basically... Every chapter I believe. Thanks.

I do not own anything and the characters,.. Except for the ones I have obviously made up (Fable, etc.) so yeah please enjoy :)

* * *

"Tamaki can I go home soon?" Kyoya whispered when they had distanced themselves slightly.

"Of course not!" Tamaki pouted and ran off to Honey who was resting on Mori's shoulders as usual.

"Where are the twins?" Kyoya mumbled as he glanced around their surroundings and out of the corner of his eyes he saw them sprinting towards him with their mischievous looks on their faces.

"What are you getting Fable for Christmas?" The asked in a nerve wracking unison.

"I haven't thought about it yet," Kyoya said as he glanced back at her and Mori as he helped put the bracelet on her dainty wrist.

"I suggest mistletoe," Hikaru said slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows and Kyoya blinked as he tried to comprehend what he was suggesting.

"I think I'll go with something else... Do you know if Haruhi came here too or did Tamaki finally leave her home for once?" Kyoya asked and both the twins shrugged. He sighed and slowly fell behind the group as he found one of the stores he was looking for and popped in to get what he needed.

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Fable exclaimed as she danced around the room in we green and red silk dress that Kyoya's parents had given to her as a gift, "Kyoya open you gift!" She said as she handed him squarely wrapped package. He peeled back the colorful wrapping paper and a new black notebook and a brown pen with his name engraved with gold. It was stunning. He smiled at her and she beamed and he almost thought he saw her blush slightly but she turned away and went off to hand Mori his gift.

Kyoya got up and went around to the back of the couch and reached as far back as he could until he reached his present for her. He slowly dragged it out and hid it behind his back but Fable has caught sight of what he was doing and she twirled over to him.

"What do you have there Kyoya?" She asked innocently as she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing," he said and she pouted.

"Kyoya! Show me!" She begged as she darted to one side but he quickly moved away.

"Too slow," he laughed as she continued to chase him around the house.

"Kyoya!" She called out as she ran right behind him. He stopped suddenly and turned around and she collided right into him. They fell back and Kyoya's back hit the wall and Fable clung on to his jacket with he face buried in his chest and one of Kyoya's hands wrapped around her small waist.

"Kyoya what are you holding?" She asked firmly as she looked up at him and Kyoya threw the present at her as he couldn't trust his voice to speak in his cool, calm and collected manner.

Fable slowly unwrapped it and she pulled out a small photo album from the shredded paper.

"Kyoya, this is incredible!" She exclaimed as she flipped through the pages of photos of them when they were little and some had Mori in them as well, "you kept all of these photos?"

"Of course," he said as he finally found his voice and they both smiled their special smile to each other.

* * *

Ta da! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) please remember to review :) merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone!


	16. Chapter 17

Long A/N (you can skip if u want)

Hey guys! This is the new chapter the one I put the teaser out for you to show you that i was going to update soon and ta da! here it is! I'm just bypassing all the other holidays as you will see Kyoya do in this chapter.

I do not have anything to do with the making of the Ouran highschool host club or the characters that are from it.

Hopefully I will have one for April fools ready... That is the goal at least and now that school is almost over for spring break I should have time.

Thanks for continuing to read this fanfic. It means tons to me. And also thanks to everyone who has reviewed or commented so far, that also means a lot :) so here it is for your enjoyment:

* * *

Everyone from the host club, with Fable as well, sat around a round table in the twin's house. Kyoya fidgeted nervously as he sat between Tamaki and Fable as he eyed Mori who sat at Fable's right hand side.

"Kyoya you didn't celebrate New Year's Eve with us and you left me and Mori to celebrate valentines day together but you're not leaving us when we are celebrating your birthday,"

"I'd rather not celebrate my birthday," Kyoya said, "I honestly find it an unnecessary day to celebrate. All that happens is it signifies that you are getting older,"

"And you don't want any part of that Kyoya? You want to stay ageless?" Fable asked, no one else was really listening to their conversation anymore. The twins were annoying haruhi which was annoying tamaki while Mori seemed too amused by whatever Honey was saying to him.

"Ageless sounds fine," Kyoya tried to joke but he knew it hadn't sounded like one when he answered, "I could get a lot of work done then," he added and Fable laughed slightly but he could see her hesitation.

"How's your father's business going?" She asked politely and he guessed her father hadn't been paying attention to business do the wedding a few months ago.

"Increasing everyday as usual, nothing but profits," he smiled before a thought crossed his mind, "how's your father treating you?" He whispered as he leaned over the table so no one else could hear him.

"I haven't seen him since the wedding. I've just stayed with my mom," she whispered back into his ear and a shiver ran up and down his spine. Kyoya pulled away quickly and leaned back into his chair.

"Good," he said and he relaxed. He remembered the day he went over and saw Fable be hit by her father before his eyes. He now wished that he had ended up swinging a chair or his fist into Mr. Williams face.

"Have you seen Life of Pi yet Kyoya?" Fable asked as Mori and Honey left to go home. Tamaki was chasing the twins around in some new game they had invented that was most likely rigged while Haruhi was curled up in the corner looking like she wanted to escape the game.

"No I haven't seen it," Kyoya said and he saw Fable's face falter slightly, "Would you like to go together?" He asked and instantly he felt butterflies. He worried that she would say no but he didn't know why that thought had entered his mind.

"I'd love to Kyoya!" She beamed and clapped her hands. Obviously he had asked the right the question and his butterflies dispersed.

"I'll have a limo pick you up tomorrow," he said smiling as he stared into her beaming sea foam blue eyes.

Kyoya lay still on his bed with his covers wrapped tightly around him. His glasses were still resting on his nose as he let his mind wander which he rarely did. A memory wound its way into his head and he rolled over towards the edge of the bed and stretched to the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He opened it and dug around until his fingers softly brushed up against what he knew instant was thread. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out of the drawer and cradled it in his hands. He already had the colours memorized: pale blue, raven black, and rose red, all woven together into a bracelet that had fitted his ten year old wrist. He closed his eyes and pictured the memory.

(around 6 years earlier)

The emerald grass of the park was to inviting for him, Mori, Fable, and Ryu to miss out so as soon as their parents had left to go out for dinner they had left. Ryu and Fable had quickly claimed a swing set and Mori pushed Fable up high into the air. Ryu had kicked stones into Kyoya's when he was close enough to the ground.

"Stop it Ryu!" Fable demanded when she noticed Kyoya trying to discreetly wipe the threatening tears from his dust-filled eyes.

Suddenly Ryu wasn't on the swing anymore. Mori, though several years younger then Ryu, was taller then everyone by about a foot and was holding Ryu above the ground by the collar.

"Stop," Mori ordered before he placed a shaking Ryu back on the ground. Ryu had sulked under a tree for a couple hours after that while Mori pushed both Kyoya and Fable on the swings until the sun was beginning to set.

"We should go now Fable!" Ryu whined and Mori just held onto the chains and they came to a swinging stop. Fable clutched both Mori and Kyoya's hands as they followed Ryu to Fable's house. Kyoya held onto Fable's hand tightly as she talked about her new dress and how she had wanted to keep her aunt's pug named Cherry and every now and then he would interject his opinion when she took a breath. Mori was silent but both of them knew he was listening intently.

They quickly reached Fable and Ryu's house and Mori and Ryu walked in and Fable pulled Kyoya to the side of her home.

"Here," she said as she untied her anklet and reached for his hand.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked curiously as he watched her tie it around his thin wrist.

"My mom made it, she said it was for good luck!" Fable smiled as she look up at him.

"Why would I need luck?" Kyoya asked

"I'm moving next week Kyoya," she said frowning, "I'm going to Boston,"

He froze. For once he couldn't think. He didn't know what he could possibly say.

"I'm really going to miss you Kyoya," she said as she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder and desperate tried to hide his tears and sniffling. Before he left her embrace she kissed his cheeks. He gazed at her as she blushed before mumbling good bye and ran into the house.

He didn't see her after that.

When his father saw the bracelet around his wrist a few days later he untied it and threw it out saying that it would get dirty and make him sick. At night Kyoya had dug around the trash and hid it in his bedside table from his father because Fable had said it was for good luck.

(Present day)

Kyoya smiled and held the bracket next to his cheek. He took his glasses off and slipped the bracelet under his pillow and slowly fell into sweet dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) as I said I will try to post another one around April fool's and Easter area :) I'll try my best! Please let me know your thoughts :)


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N: sorry for not posting when I planned to - the Internet went down at my house this past week and my wifi has been acting all weird the last 2 weeks. I'm planning updating today and then editing and putting up another chapter tomorrow with luck. Thanks to everyone still reading, lots of thanks! Tons of it - heaps of it actually :) **

I do not own ouran high school except for Fable and her family

The Movie:

Kyoya sat in the limo with his fingers creating knots out of a piece of thread he had found on the floor. He felt as if he was going to be sick and his ears felt like the were ringing.

"Are you okay?" The driver asked absent mindlessly as he kept driving. Kyoya knew that he didn't truly care how Kyoya was but it was part of his job to care.

"Of course," Kyoya managed to say with an even voice as he glanced out the window eyeing the passing houses and the brightly lit streets. The limo quickly pulled up to Fable's mother's apartment. He jumped out of the limo without waiting for the driver to open the door and he ran up the path, up the steps, and quickly knocked on the blue painted door.

A fair- haired woman opened the door who he recognized as Fable's mother. He smiled but she just turned away an called for Fable. Fable came racing towards them and smiled up at Kyoya before she grabbed his hand.

"I'll be back in a few hours mom! Dinner is in the fridge!" She said before she shut the door and pulled Kyoya down the stairs.

"Come on let's go to the movies!" She said as they sat down in the limo and it pulled out of the driveway.

The ride was awkward. He didn't know what to say so Fable just told him stories about what life was like over in Boston and it fascinated him. He wanted to go there more than anything, especially if he could go there with her.

He couldn't focus on the movie "Life of Po". His heart was pounding and all he could hear was Fable's soft breath and feel her small hand placed in his.

The tiger and the boy survived their strange yet intriguing adventure and he could see the stories appeal but he's rather watch Fable, the glorious girl he was sitting beside.

"Are you alright?" She whispered as the movie was about to end.

"Fine," he whispered as tried to bring his attention back to the movie but he knew that it was a failed attempt, "I'm just captivated,"

"Yeah movies do that to people," Fable said and he smirked. She would never have guessed that he was talking about her. The credits appeared and they got up and left as they followed other couples out of the theatre.

"Kyoya what has it been like here since I left? You and Mori are still friends but how did you meet the others?"

"Through Tamaki and the Host Club,"

"He's really good for you. It's like watching time travel or something. You become a little kid again when you talk to him it's incredible," she said as they began to descend down the flight if stairs.

"You don't like how I am now?" Kyoya stiffened and looked down at her nervous eyes.

"No that's not what I meant!" She exclaimed before someone bumped into her.

"Get out of my way!" Some man said as Fable was knocked unbalanced. She began to fall and it was almost like watching someone in slow motion as he reached out around her waist and slammed her into him with enough force to send him onto the floor on his back with Fable safe and sound on top of him.

"That was close," he whispered as Fable slowly opened her eyes and glanced at him and she appeared surprised at the fact that he had saved her.

"Thank you," she whispered as they both slowly got up. Everyone else made their way around the two of them as Fable stood on her toes and kissed Kyoya lightly on the cheek.

It was enough to make him go bright red.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update very soon! I hope you enjoyed it!


	18. April fool's part 1

A/N: I'm sorry for updating really late. Some personal issues came up that I had to deal with above everything else. I'll try to update soon but I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to.

So here it is!

I do not own the host club in any way, shape or form, no matter how much I wish I did:

* * *

April Fool's Day:

Kyoya nervously opened the door to the host club's room and as soon as he stepped through a bucket of water toppled on his head knocking his glasses off.

His anger almost turned the water into steam as the twins clutched their stomachs and Fable and Mori wandered in behind him.

"You okay Kyoya?" She asked as she stood on her toes to lift the bucket off his head as Mori bent down to reach his glasses as an attempt to not let anyone see his small smile.

"Is that all for today?" Kyoya asked as Tamaki bolted into the room with a couple hundred girls following him. On his back in big, thick letters were the words: Kiss Me Please!

"GET THEM OFF OF ME! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" He screamed as he ran off away from the other hosts and Fable.

"Takashi!" Hunny yelled as he bounced into the room with his beloved bunny, "let's eat cake with some of these lovely girls!" And as Mori walked over to him Hikaru slyly threw a banana peel in front of his feet. Mori stepped on it and flew backwards, just missing Fable and Kyoya.

"MORI!" Fable screamed as she raced over to him and helped him up, "are you ok?"

"He's fine," Hikaru said but Mori marched over to him and yanked him up by his shirt.

"Don't make her worry," he whispered so only Hiraku could hear him and the others just assumed that it was an empty threat.

"Uhhh Mori, it was just a joke," Kaoru nervously explained to their friendly giant, "it's just April Fool's!"

"No pranks on the guests," Kyoya said, "and don't do anything to Fable either," he warned as he placed his glasses back on and his cold eyes froze the twin but didn't stop the surprised look spread across the twins faces.

"What about her," Hikaru asked but Kaoru understood.

"Ohhhh of course," Kaoru agreed but Kyoya didn't believe him and Mori reluctantly released Hikaru and he landed in a heap on the ground. Mori wandered to where Hunny way surrounded by girls and cake and sat on the edge of the couch. When Hunny took a bite tears welled up in his innocent looking eyes.

"It tasted salty!" He cried, "it's like cardboard!" Mori glanced at him and then at the cake before he snatched it up and threw it at the twins who were making there way to the other end of the room. The horrid cake exploded when it smacked the back of their heads. They were covered with white icing and chunks of salt and cardboard bits and they turned and glared at Mori who was too busy comforting Hunny in front of the group of confused girls.

Kyoya sighed as he led Fable over to his desk where his new laptop stayed out of the hands of the other hosts, especially Tamaki and the twins.

"Don't go near the twins today," he said as he picked up the whoopee cushion that was placed on his chair and threw it across the room, landing on Tamaki's face as he continued to keep running away from the obsessed girls. He screamed and stopped and instantly he was underneath all the girls in one huge doggy pile.

"Should we help him?" Fable asked but Kyoya reached out and grabbed her hand.

"don't bother him, he'll get over it by tomorrow," he reassured her by smiling a rare smile and she smiled back and pulled up a chair to sit beside him as he quickly began to type and she assumed it had something to do with the club.

"Psssst," she heard and she whipped her head back and saw one of the twins motioning at her to follow and she glanced at Kyoya to see if he had noticed. He didn't. She slowly got up and walked over to them as he kept typing away unknowing to what was happening.

She slowly walked up to him and he held out a bundle of money.

"Take him out to lunch," he said, "he needs a break,"

"Is this counterfeit money or something?" She asked and the twin laughed and shook his head fiercely. She wished she knew which one he was.

"Just go out and eat, come back whenever,"

"Why?" She asked nervously

"Don't you think he deserves a break? He's always looking after the club and school and everything," he said and she realized that he was probably right. Kyoya did deserve a break.

* * *

I'll post a new one up soon, hopefully I'll finish writing it tonight if I have time. I'm thinking I will.

Thanks for reading and keep your friends close.


	19. April Fool's Part 2

A/N: alright so I'm posting it today instead yesterday night but it's pretty close in my opinion :) anyway here is the second part the April Fool's chapter. Please enjoy and my goal is to update again next weekend with luck!

Enjoy!

* * *

April Fool's Part 2:

"I don't need to go out and eat," Kyoya told Fable as she asked him if he wanted to go to a new restraint with her, "I'm not that hungry at the moment,"

"Please! It'll be fun! Look at how much money we get to spend!" She explained as she held out the bundle of money.

"Where did you get this?" He asked but he didn't get his answer as Mori and Hunny made their way over to their table.

"We'll go out and eat with you!" Hunny cheered as he climbed up onto Mori's shoulder. Mori nodded and smiled at Fable who smiled back at him.

"Yay! Ok! Let's go!" Fable beamed as she headed to the door with Mori, carrying Hunny, followed closely behind.

"I'll come too," Kyoya claimed when Mori turned back and smirked at him as they both knew it was first time in a while that Mori was able to be alone with her, more or less.

"Great!" Fable exclaimed and no one noticed a snickering Hikaru and Kaoru behind them.

They made their way out of school and ran into Haruhi who for some reason was wearing an all pink uniform. They all knew that Tamaki would think that she looked adorable even though he would be furious at the twins. They all climbed into Mori's waiting limo and they drove off into the city until they found a little cafe they felt worth their money though Fable was fine with anything.

"This place looks quaint," Kyoya murmured as they wandered in and took in the calm, serene scenery. He didn't want to spend all of Fable's money though he had no idea where she had gotten it from. They were hit with the string scent of freshly baked cakes, cinnamon, and sweet hot cocoa. They all relaxed into the lush red arm chairs that surrounded small mahogany tables as they were instantly served. As they all ordered Kyoya couldn't help but wish that he had a seat closer to Fable as she sat between Hunny and a very protective Mori.

Their cakes and hot cocoa arrived quickly and for what they were priced at, they were worth every penny. The hot cocoa was thick and creamy and the cakes were moist and not too sweet. It was perfection.

"Fable where did you get all that money from?" Kyoya asked once again as she took a giant bite from the cake.

"One of the twins gave it to me, they told me to take you out to lunch," she answered and the trio of boys paled.

"What?" Kyoya gasped as he jumped out and flung some money on to the table as he ran back to the limo with the other following closely behind him. The driver drove quickly to the school and they ran into the school and up to the club room.

The twins were bent over Kyoya laptop and they were fiddling around the the mouse. Kyoya sprinted over. He shoved them both up against the wall and the twins began to shake. They could barely look into Kyoya's ice eyes.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Stuff." Kyoya ordered as he dangled them out of an open window and the twins began to scream but they were pulled back inside before they made people notice, "Get out!" He shouted at the twins and Kyoya slowed his breathing and calmed himself down before he turned to a shocked Fable.

"Keep the money," he told her before he went over to inspect his laptop for any sabotage.

"He is very possessive of his property," Mori observed as Kyoya continued to inspect his laptop.

"He always has been though," Fable agreed as she gazed at him, "that's one thing about him that hasn't changed since we were all little,"

* * *

Ta da! Thanks for reading :) I'll try to update soon. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
